monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Misfit Toys Quests
this page is a WIP Mail Order Mayhem Description Task: Defeat Cappricino and Buninja at the Terror Factory. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Quasi: Ah, hey, wow. I'm not entirely sure what you're supposed to be. Were you on an infomercial? Player: Not that I know of... Quasi: Tell me this, do you come with any attachments or special features I should know about? Something that would help me recognize you? Player: I'm just a Moga tamer. I want to get home but I understand I have to pass through your Island of Misfit Toys. Quasi: Well, it's not my island, but there are toys, yes. It's not entirely toys, however. There are a great number of things Otho bought from late-night television advertisements that have made their way down here, too. Ah, a Moga up ahead! Take care of it real quick, would you?! The Terror Factory has always been bad news! task Quasi: Wow, very well done. Free Shipping Description Task: Defeat Mono at the Yard Decor Jungle. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Quasi: This terrible factory on the hill belongs to Probus. It combines devices and toys into terrible abominations to do his bidding. Player: Probus is here? Quasi: Oh yes, he's made quite the living for himself. I'd never seen anyone put rhinestones on their socks before, but it turns out he's quite adept at using all these toys and dubious inventions for his own horrible purposes. Some of them turn out more functional than others. Player: Such as? Quasi: He attached a thigh exerciser to a couple clap-activated light switches. It flexed and writhed around on the ground as he clapped rhythmically and sang a sassy tune. It kept him busy for days constructing it, and then several more days afterward were spent laughing maniacally. Player: That doesn't sound very functional. Quasi: I know, but that's actually one of his better ones. Ah, one of my patent-pending sonic hearing devices is picking up trouble! Sounds like the Yard Decor Jungle could be overrun with trouble. Please go take care of it, and I'll see what I can do about aiding your through this place. task Quasi: Good job! You're living the life I would've led had it not been for my crippling soft drink addiction. Batteries Not Included Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Ultrasonic Valley. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Quasi: Where was I? It turns out that Otho's decadent yet unkempt lifestyle attracts a great deal of vermin. He's purchased a number of ultrasonic pest repellents, though they don't appear to have done him any good. He's banished hundreds of them here -- maybe thousands -- and none of them appear to work! At least, not against Mogas. So I've stacked them into neat little piles and plugged a few of them in for good measure. Player: So they don't work at all, on anything? Quasi: ...Not really. Though sometimes I hear a slightly unpleasant ringing sound that compels me to run away. Player: Maybe you should take some of those gimmicky supersonic hearing devices out of your ears. Quasi: But then how would I have known that there's something right over there? Please rid Ultrasonic Valley of any unpleasantness you might come across. task Quasi: You're pretty ridiculously good at this. Are you sure you haven't taken any nutri-hyper-supplements from TV? Satisfaction Not Guaranteed Limited Warranty Description Task: Defeat Bureti at Kitchen Hill. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Quasi: Lately, Otho's mostly stopped buying things from TV advertisements. He had the tendency to banish his impulse purchases here once he stopped using them. Our onion blossom devices are dulled. We've run out of leather mending kits. These are dark times. Player: So he's stopped sending a bunch of his impulsively-purchased junk here. Why is that bad? Quasi: Because it is! I used to be a simple wretch with no real cares or responsibilities, just sort of lumbering about, ringing the occasional bell. But now, I've used nearly every device that's come through and I'm cut like a minor deity! I used to not even be able to life a house, would you believe that? Player: ...yes. Quasi: My hair is so silky and luxurious, my smile's never been whiter, and my digestion is complete regular now. And I do mean completely. Player: ...I think I see something to take care of over there. Quasi: Ah! If you see anything unruly, take care of it! task Quasi: Good job! They didn't stand a chance. Act Now Description Task: Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Quasi: Tell me, do you like to cook? Player: I'm pretty good at the microwave. I know that most of the buttons do. Quasi: No, I mean cooking. Making soups, grilling, frying, and so on. Have you ever chopped up a vegetable? Player: I've microwaved a vegetable. Quasi: Hm, well, did it turn out okay, at least? Player: It wasn't great, but I ate it. Quasi: That'll have to do, I guess. there's a pile of Otho's kitchen gadgetry, and it's loaded with trouble at the moment. Travel to Kitchen Hill and rid it of any problems you come across before the problems learn to wield knives and blenders and so on. Category:Quests Category:Misfit Toys